Whose dominant now?
by SammyAnne
Summary: Sherlock takes Irene up on her offer.


"I'd have you right here on this desk until you begged for mercy twice." Irene said, gazing at him, as if she were undressing him with her eyes.

"I've never begged for mercy in my life." Sherlock spat out.

"Twice." She threw back.

There was a moment of silence. Then, Sherlock cleared his throat.

"John, would you give us a moment?" He asked, not taking his eyes off The Woman.

"But, Sherlock, we have a-"

"Out. Now." He instructed.

John closed the laptop and walked to get his jacket. Before he closed the door, he turned to Sherlock.

"At least have the decency to hang a sock on the doorknob." He said, sarcastically.

"John…" Sherlock started.

"Going!" John muttered, closing the door behind him.

Finally, they were alone. Just the two of them, standing in the silent room.

"Well," Sherlock said, breaking the silence. "are you going to make me beg for mercy, or are we just going to stand here all day? I didn't make John leave for just anything, Ms. Adler."

Irene smiled and touched his cheek. "I'm not sure you're capable of handling what I can do," She leaned in close and whispered into his ear. "Virgin."

As she pulled away to look back into his eyes, Sherlock leaned down and kissed her harshly. Irene was a bit surprised at his force. For a virgin, he sure knew what he was doing.

His lips moved with hers, hungrily, while his hands worked at the tied robe. Once he got it unknotted, he tore it open and slipped it off her shoulders, watching it fall to the floor.

Sherlock had took a moment to look at her exposed body. He had seen her naked before, but he didn't take the time to actually let her features sink in. She had looked up at him, with a smile on her face.

"See anything you like, Virgin?" She teased.

His hands explored her body, dragging his fingers lightly over her skin.

"I think you're the one who is going to be begging here." He growled.

Before Irene could respond, Sherlock had picked her up with little effort. They kissed as he carried her to the bedroom. He kicked the door open and threw her on the bed.

Irene watched as Sherlock stripped himself of his jacket and shirt. She tried to scoot over to help him with his pants, but he threw her back onto the bed.

He forced her to lay back, spreading her legs open to reveal her shaven mound. He kissed from her knee to the other, avoiding her wanting lips.

Irene started to moan when he got close to her wanting clit, but growled when he moved over it to kiss up her other leg. She moved her hand to move his head to her needing pussy.

Sherlock grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, moving up to look into her eyes.

"I will please you when I want to, do you understand? You may be the dominatrix out in the real world, but right now, you're in my domain. If you be a good girl, I might reward you." He said, using his authoritative voice.

Irene nodded, not daring to say a word. Sherlock smirked then kissed from her neck, to her stomach, and back down to her waiting clit.

He used his fingers to spread open her lips and stuck his tongue into her. Irene had arched her back at the contact, clawing at the bed. She didn't even bother to control the noise she was making at this point.

Sherlock stuck two fingers into her and started pumping in and out while sucking on her clitoris. This made Irene squirm around like crazy. She had always been the dominant one in the relationships. She never even thought about trying out being submissive.

Sherlock could feel that she was getting close so he pumped fast and sucked harder, throwing her over the edge.

Irene had stiffened up because of her orgasm, giving Sherlock enough time to take off his remaining clothes and put on a condom.

As Irene was starting to come down from her high, Sherlock thrusted into her, showing no mercy.

Irene clawed at the bed more, grinding her hips to meet his. She didn't get to see how big he was, but she could feel that he was at least 7 inches.

Sherlock pumped into her, feeling his release coming soon. Irene was surprised he lasted this long, with him being a virgin and all.

Not much later, Irene could feel her second orgasm coming. She could tell Sherlock was close because his thrust became much needier and she could feel him throbbing inside her. He started panting and gripped at her legs so tight that she knew she would have bruises later.

"I'm…almost there…" He grunted, not losing any force.

"Me too…" Irene moaned. "Cum with me, Sherlock."

Having hearing her say that proved to be too much for him. With one last thrust, he released his seed, causing Irene to tighten her walls with her orgasm.

Sherlock stayed in that position until her orgasm subsided.

"Not bad for a virgin."She said, breathlessly.

He smiled and leaned close, whispering in her ear.

"The game isn't over, Ms. Adler. We're just getting started."


End file.
